Protecting an Innocent
by Auther of the Earth
Summary: Sue, now 8 months pregnant, is living alone, has nightmares about Carrie White only for the girl to appear at her door. How can Carrie be alive and why has she come to Sue? Requested by 93MANIAC so checkout their stories. Girl on girl love.
1. Painful Past

**Yo new story time and this is requested from 93MANIA. Now this will have mild-language, blood, child birth, and girlxgirl love. Not you cup of tea then leaf (see what i did there :3). Anyway on with the show.  
><strong>

_The first thing Sue saw was Carrie's smiling face as she stood on the stage next to Tommy, both blissful unaware of what was to come next. The next thing was the blood that fell from the rafters onto the pair, following the video from that day in the shower room, everyone but me and the teachers laughing, and the bucket killing Tommy, then hell happened. The doors and windows slammed shut, trapping Sue outside. She had a front row seat at the chaos and was helpless to stop it. Her friends, classmates, and teachers all screamed and cried as Carrie killed them. The whole ordeal lasted a few minutes, but felt like hours. The walls were on fire, the floor littered with bodies and blood and Carrie floated in the middle, staring at Sue before opening the door and pulling Sue to her. The once shy outcast that Sue wanted to help was gone and replaced with a blank emotionless monster._

"_Do you still want to help me Sue?" Carrie asked Sue as she felt her throat starting to tighten. "Am I still your friend?" Sue fought against the invisible force around her neck weakly as she felt her head become lighter and darkness flooded her vision._

**X~X~X**

**January 4, 2014**

Sue shoot up in her bed sweating and gasping, her hand instantly going to check her neck. After calming down she placed her hand on her swollen stomach and felt a kick. Her baby girl was awake now to. Walking into her bathroom Sue turned on the sink and splashed some cold water in her face in took a look in the mirror.

Even though she was scared about her pregnancy, now she couldn't be happier. Sue's stomach was now holding her unborn daughter, hers and Tommy's. A frown spread across her face at the memory of the worst day of her life. Losing Tommy and Carrie was so bad, but the fact that there was nothing she could have done to save them hurt even worse. After that it only got worse. The police, not able to believe what the survivors said, called it an open-and-shut case of 'mass murder and suicide', even after both Sue and Rita tried to defend Carrie's name.

Speaking of Rita, Sue had a lot to thank the woman for all she's done for her. After the investigation, Sue told her parents that she was with child and there reaction wasn't what she expected. They were furious that she allowed this to happen and with a boy they didn't like in the first place. After a serious of heated arguments between them she was left with two choices. Lose her child or lose her home. Needless to say Sue made the right choice, thinking that if she did do it she'd be betraying Tommy and Carrie, since it was Tommy's baby to and Carrie died for them to live. Soon after Sue when to her former gym teacher for help, who helped her without a second thought. The school boarded gave Rita a large sum for her pain and suffering, but she told her that it was hush money from the whole incident. Rita left Sue stay with her for a couple of months before Sue found an apartment and a job at the phone company, which she was now on maturity leave from, to live on her own. While she enjoyed her time with Rita, she needed to be away from those that remind her of everyone she lost.

So here she was, 8 months later and she was starting to have nightmares about Carrie White again. "I'm so sorry Carrie. So sorry." Sue said near tears. "I wish none of it even happened. I wish I could have saved you. I wish you were still alive so I could tell you how sorry I am." Sue, now letting her tear fall freely, sat on her toilet and cried.

**X~X~X**

Walking down the dark empty streets, and hooded figure in jeans and worn out sneakers walked down the sidewalk. The person made sure that no one say their face, for fear that someone might recognize them. Not that anyone could stop them, but the person needed to be sneaky for just a little while longer. "I'm almost there." Stopping to look at the apartment building, the person walked in and road the elevator towards their destination.

After a short ride the person walk down the hall of the well-kept building and stopped in front of the door of their target. Removing the hood and letting long strawberry blond hair fall down a very feminine body, the girl, took a deep breathe to steel her nerves before knocking.

**X~X~X**

Sue was startled by a knock on her door. Walking into the living room she looked at her clock and saw it was 3:47 in the morning. "Who could that be this early?" Sue asked herself. Feeling that it could be a robber or something, Sue wearily walked over to the baseball bat she kept for such an emergency. Walking with the bat raised Sue reached the door. "Who's there?" Sue tried to hide the fear in her voice as best she could. There was no response, just another knock. Growing bold Sue looked there the peephole and instantly her fear was replaced with a flurry of emotions. "No it can't be." Sue quickly unlocked her door and slowly opened it to see the very last person she expected to see. The only thing that broke the silence was the bat hitting the floor. Sue stood frozen in place as she took in what she was seeing. The girl looked like she had been on living on the streets, her clothes were dirty and ripped, her hair and face just as filthy, but none of that matter, just the person in front of her.

"C-Carrie?" Sue's hand when to her month as a fresh set of tears welled in her eyes. Somehow, someway, Carrie White was alive.

**Okay done for now but I'd like your opinions on this so far. See ya soon.**


	2. All's Well That Ends Wells

**Hey sorry for the delay this chapter was a pain to kickoff but I got it done. Hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own Carrie just this fanfic.**

"C-Carrie?" Sue was dumbstruck while standing in the doorway with Carrie staring at her with just as much shook.

"H-hi Sue." Her voice was the same. Her hair was messy and blond as ever. Her timid and shy stance from last year was flawless. There was no doubt that this is Carrie White. Sue left the girl in and closes the door. After sitting down on the couch an awkward silence fill the room. Sue didn't know what to say or how to start a conversation with the girl she thought was dead, but then she thought of something that needed to be asked.

"How the hell are you alive Carrie? I was there when your house fell. I was at your funeral. For God's sake I saw your body." Sue said on the verge of tears. Carrie looked down as her hands gripped the ends of her hoodie and tried to compose herself before answering.

"I wasn't dead Sue, well not really. It was like a coma or something that my powers put me in. But I woke up after I was buried and broke out of my grave, but that doesn't matter now Sue." Carrie suddenly rose up and looked as scared as any day in school. "W-we can't stay here it's not safe for you Sue. You and the baby are in danger." Carrie looked out the window then backed away from it and started looking around the room panicked.

Sue rushed to Carrie and grabbed her shoulders gently to get her to calm down. "Hang on Carrie, what do you mean it's not safe here? Safe far who?" Sue looked into Carrie's eye and saw the same look she had whenever Chris was around.

"Mama's church. They found me after I woke up and they think I'm the daughter of Satan. They want to sacrifice me to God to save my soul, but they aren't a real church or anything like that Sue. They are evil and I think they are coming for you to."

"But why come for me and how did you escape from them?" Just as Carrie was about to answer there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me I'm looking for my daughter. We had a fight and she ran off into this complex and I'm starting to worry." The voice was obviously male, but from what Sue could tell, didn't sound full of concern.

"Sorry haven't seen anyone sir." Sue said through the door. Not a second later her door was kicked open and a man walked through. He was middle-aged and bald, wearing trucker cloths. Before anything else happened, Carrie used her power to fling the man back outside to the wall, knocking him unconscious. Turning to Sue, she grabbed her hand and ran out the house with the pregnant girl in tow.

**X~X~X**

After running down three blocks Sue had to stop and rest. Being pregnant didn't help with the already stressful night she was having. Standing in a nearby alley the two blonds caught their breathe for a second. "Carrie what the hell was that? Who was that guy?" Sue asked in between breathes.

"He was one of Mama's church members, Mr. Wells I think, he was here for me and your baby Sue." Sue stood up, having recovered, and asked.

"What. Why?" Carrie looked around the corner and checked if the coast was clear. Once satisfied, the blonds started walking down the moonlit streets.

"When we were at my house after…after the prom and Chris and I felt your baby inside you. I accidentally put some of my power in you and I think it was carried over to your baby." Sue thought that her day couldn't get any more worse, but she thought back to that night. Carrie did push her out of harm's way, but how could she have the same powers as her and not know it. "I did some research and found that my grandmother had it and passed it down to Mama, but it always skips a generation so she didn't get it, I did. Which would explain how you haven't known."

Sue stopped and turned Carrie to her. "So are you telling me that my child is going to have to same powers as you?" Sue asked with her voice slightly raised her voice causing Carrie to flinch. Sue saw this and immediately felt bad. None of this was Carrie's fault.

Not the prom, her baby's situation, or these crazed people after them. Sue was mad that this was happening to her, but she was still happy that Carrie was alive and well. "I'm not mad at you Carrie it's just this whole thing is happening to fast and I'm a little overwhelmed." Sue then smiled warmly at Carrie. "But I am glad you're okay and alive Carrie." The pair continued to walk down the street when a motel came in sight.

"Come on Sue I have a room here." Sue nodded as Carrie led them to her motel room. It was like any other motel room, but with one bed. "Um I think you should have the bed and I'll-"

"No need for that Carrie. There's plenty of space for us both." Carrie blushed and went to the bathroom while Sue got comfortable on the bed. Once Carrie came back in her pajamas, her and Sue talked about all that's happened in the past 8 months. Carrie had been running and hiding from this cult, while Sue was being thrown out from home. Sue told her how she visited her grave often but never noticed that it was disturbed in anyway.

"Well after I got out of the coffin I filled the hole back up so that no one would get suspicious."

"That's really smart Carrie you even fooled me. So what do we do now?" Carrie thought for a bit before answering. "I think we should leave Maine and go somewhere else."

Sue let the words sink in as she too thought about it. It was true that she was pretty much alone now, but what about the people after them. She couldn't go to the police, not with Carrie being technically dead and all. "You might be right Carrie but let's get some sleep first then decide in the morning." As they got ready Sue stripped off her pants and shirt and go in bed while Carrie slipped onto her side, facing the wall. Sue shrugged and closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

**X~X~X**

Inside a bedroom lay a woman in her 40's. She was sleeping peacefully when her phone started to ring. She woke up and reached for the annoying device, answering it without checking the caller I.D.

"This had better be important to wake me." Even tried the venom in her voice was clear as the moon tonight.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am, but I have an update on the Snell girl." A man said.

The woman knew the man was Wells, who was sent out earlier today to find Sue Snell after he failed to find Carrie White after her escape. "I hope your calling to tell me you have her Wells."

"Um well no she escaped with the help of Carrie White who knocked me out." Wells could feel the anger through the phone.

"Are you telling me that you can't even catch a pregnant girl? Mr. Wells you do know the price for failing twice do you not." There was silence before he said yes. "Then may you find God's forgiveness in the afterlife." With that the woman hung out the call knowing what would happen to Mr. Wells any second now. She then dialed another number and called her second-in-command. After a while the call connected.

"Yes ma'am."

"Roy this is urgent. Wells has failed us and is with God now." She paused to let it sink in. "But he did lead us to both Ms. Snell and that devil's whore Carrie. I want you to use any means necessarily to find them. You can begin tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am but what about Wells. The police with likely find his body soon how should we deal with that."

"Don't worry. If he did as instructed, then they will see it as another suicide." The woman than ended the call and looked out her window and smiled. "Soon we will end Satan's cured bloodline once and for all."


	3. Sharing Feelings

Sue woke up and felt a weight on her chest, glancing down she saw a sleeping Carrie with her arm over her belly. Sue smiled and thought about all that had happened last night. She was happy that Carrie was alive but now she was caught up in some dangerous scheme involving her, Carrie, and her baby. 'My baby.' Sue thoughts drifted to just what she was suppose to do now. Her main focus was her child; could she really endanger it just to help Carrie with whatever mess she's in? Carefully Sue moved Carrie's arm from around her belly, when Carrie started to mutter in her sleep, causing Sue to stop moving.

"Mm Sue…sorry Sue… so sorry." The young girl then snuggled into the older girl more. Sue's then felt bad. Here she was thinking of abandoning Carrie again when she has been thru God know what and risked her own life to warn Sue; only for her to think of leaving Carrie alone to face whatever this cult wants her for. 'I can't do that to her. Plus it seems like these people will just come after me for my baby.' Sue leaned her head back and continued her deep thought debate while Carrie slowly awoke underneath her.

Once she opened her eyes it was clear that she wasn't in the same spot that she fell asleep in last night. Looking at where her head rested, she blushed as her face was inches from Sue's breast. Carrie shot up from the bed and ended up falling on the floor. Sue leaned over edge and asked. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes I'm fine just um had a bad dream that's all." It was a total lie.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Um n-no not right now at least."

"Okay so what do we do now? I mean aren't those people going to come after us?" Carrie didn't say anything because she didn't think this far ahead. Her plan was to save Sue and her baby, nothing else mattered. Sue saw this in the girl blank expression.

"Maybe we can go to the police or the FBI. I bet they could help us?" Carrie suggested.

"Maybe but they would probably arrest you too after what happened." Carrie knew Sue was talking about the prom incident when she lost control of her powers and killed all those people. That night still haunts her and causes her pain to remember it. Sue saw the girl shiver and knew she was on the verge of tears. She reached over and pulled her into a soothing hug to calm her down. "Hey it's okay Carrie. It wasn't your fault, it was Chris'."

They sat there on the bed for what felt like hours until Carrie stopped crying. "I'm sorry Sue. I only cause bad things to happen to people. Mama was right; I am a monster."

Sue pulled back enough to look at Carrie in the eye. "Carrie you are not a monster. Your kind, sweet, gentle, and the most innocent person I know. Your Mama, Chris, the kids from school, and this stupid cult are the real monsters. Even me. But not you, never you okay."

"Okay." Carrie said as she sniffed. With that the girl showered and got dressed before heading out. Sue needed to use an ATM to get them something to eat. Thankfully Rita left her a thousand dollars each month for emergencies. Sue thought about calling Rita, but decided against it not wanting to endanger the former teacher. The girl stopped by a local diner and ordered breakfast.

**X~X~X**

Roy stopped his truck in the motel parking lot. He and a woman with long blond hair walked into the main office where a gruff looking man sat watching TV. "Excuse me sir."

The motel clerk looked up. "Yeah how long you need a room for. An hour is $40. A day is $120 cash only."

The woman spoke next. "You misunderstand sir we are here looking for someone. A young girl may have come here recently with another girl who is pregnant. They are our daughters and we just want to bring them back home."

"Look lady I can't give out information about our customers to anyone now can I? Now if I were properly motivated then maybe I could help you out." He rubbed his fingers together to send a silent message to the couple. Without hesitation Roy placed a few hundred dollars on the counter. The clerk smiled as he grabbed the money. "They were here but left an hour ago down the street, their room number is 4. I can't give you the key but you can wait for them to return."

"Thank you for your help." Roy said as they walked out the door. "So where do we go now or do we just wait for them to come back?"

The woman smiled. "The nearest place to eat is where I would go in their shoes. You stay here in case they come back." With that she started walking to a diner a few blocks down the road.

**X~X~X**

After eating, Carrie and Sue walked down the street back towards the motel. "Hey Sue can I ask you something?" Carrie asked meekly.

"Sure what's up?"

Carrie stopped walking which caused Sue to stop as well. "Do you miss him? Tommy I mean."

Sue was caught off guard and at a loss for words. She did miss Tommy very deeply. Even if he was a bit silly at times, he was always there for her when she needed him most. "Yes I do miss him a lot. I wish he was here to help me with all this, but I know he is watching over me."

"Do-do you hate me for getting him killed?" Carrie asked again but more fearfully this time.

"What! Carrie you didn't do anything wrong remember."

"I know but he was your boyfriend and he asked me to the prom instead of you. Aren't you made about that even a little?"

"No because I asked him to take you to prom Carrie." The younger blond looked shocked to say the least. "Okay maybe I should explain. After the locker room incident and me ending my friendship with Chris, I asked Tommy to take you to prom as a way to make amends for what I've done. Plus it was worth it to see you I your prom dress. You looked so beautiful."

Carrie was relieved that Sue did blame her for what happened to Tommy, but happy more so because she called her beautiful. "You really mean it?"

Sue smiled and hugged Carrie. "Of course I do." The girl turned to start walking but Carrie stopped again, this time out of fear. "Carrie what's wrong?" Sue followed Carrie's gaze to a woman standing a few feet from them. She was an older lady, with long blond hair, lighter than hers or Carrie's. She was wearing a long gown that one would were to Sunday church. She had a big purse over her shoulder and a gun in her hand next to it, hidden from the view of anyone walking or driving by.

"Carrie dear you know how bad it is to run away. The streets are no place for a child like you." Sue was stuck with fear from this woman as she advanced towards them. "Now be a good girl and do what you're told and your friend won't be hurt." As she said this, a black van pulled beside them and three men jumped out and shoved the girls in before they could act. Sue sat against the wall of the van while holding a terrified Carrie in her arms. Whoever this woman is Sue already hated her for whatever she's done to make Carrie this way.


	4. Welcome to Your New Hell

Once the van started driving down the road the woman turned to look at the girls from the passenger seat. "Sedate them." She said with malice and hatred. One of the men grabbed a brown bottle and a rag, then dumped some of it on the rag before the other pulled Carrie away from Sue. The younger blond gave a short yell as the rag was shoved into her face, one second later her body fell lifelessly next to Sue. Sue pulled her up to examine her, luckily she was still breathing.

"Carrie! What did you do to her?" The man said nothing as he tried to grab Sue's flailing arms as she tried to fight back in vain. Soon she too was drugged and drifting into unconsciousness.

**X~X~X**

_Sue found herself in a Carrie's old home, but this time it wasn't being crushed by falling stones. She heard a noise come from upstairs followed by a baby crying. Sue walked up the stairs and to the room were the crying originated from. Sue opened the door and saw a blond woman in a long cream colored gown, hovering over a baby crib with a large knife in hand. Sue rush over and pushed the woman down before the unthinkable could happen. Sue than looked into the crib to see only a blanket and toys, but no baby._

"_Where is it?" She turned to the woman who was now standing with her back to Sue. "What have you done to the baby?!" Sue turn the woman around to see it was herself. Sue backed away from her doppelganger with a look of pure fear._

"_You killed her." It simply said as its midsection started to bled. "You killed her." It repeated as more blood stained her gown. "YOU KILLED HER!"_

**X~X~X**

Sue bolted upright with a shriek. She was breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down from her nightmare. "Sue?" Turning her head she saw Carrie kneeling next to her with a look of concern and worry. "Y-you were moving and talking in your sleep and I thought that something was wrong. Are you okay?" Sue was still shaken by the dream she just endured, but gave Carrie a soft smile to keep her from worrying anymore about her.

"I'm fine Carrie it was just a bad dream." Only now did Sue look around the room they were in. It was dark and small, a big metal door and a light bulb overhead were the only things insight. Sue got off the ground with Carrie's help and inspected the door. There was no knob or handle on their side and no other way to open it that she could see. "Where are we? The last thing I remember was them taking and drugging us."

Carrie looked at the floor as she answered. "Th-this is there church. It's were they brought me last time." Carrie looked up into Sue's eyes while her own were wet with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry Sue. If I hadn't of came to you and just stayed here then maybe…maybe they wouldn't heave came for you to." Before anything else was said, the door opened and two men came and grabbed Carrie. "No stop it please!" The young blond tried to push the men away with her powers, but couldn't for some reason which scared her even more.

"Shut up!" One of the men slapped Carrie across the face. "Or do you want her to take your place." This cause Carrie to go silent while Sue yelled and screamed for them to stop. As they took Carrie away, the same woman from before walked into the room. She looked to be in her 40's with long blond hair and wore a church dress and a cross emblem on upper right of the dress. The most surprising thing however was that Sue was sure she had seen her from somewhere before.

"Ms. Snell I'd like to thank you for helping us reclaim Carrie. She is a tricky one and has been evading us for quite some time now." Sue balled her fist and want nothing more than to hit this bitch and save Carrie. 'But what good would I be in my condition.' She thought bitterly.

"What the hell to you want from Carrie you crazy psycho!" The woman frowned at Sue's outburst.

"I'd watch what I'd say if you care for your life, your child's, or Carrie's Ms. Snell." She said in a tone that made the threat sound like a promise. "As for what I want well it's quite simply really. That girl has become a vessel for Satan and with be corrupted if she isn't cleansed. We have spent the past couple of months looking for her and gathering everything we need for the ritual to work properly, but we recently learned that some of her evil spilled into you." Sue remembered that Carrie said the same thing during their stay at the motel.

"Just because she has those powers does make her evil!"

"Your boyfriend, friends, and classmates would disagree with you." Sue grew angrier at the memory of Black Prom.

"That wasn't her fault Chris and Billy pushed her too far and she had nothing with Tommy's death."

"But she did not just kill them. She killed everyone. Even her own mother. And while Margaret should have killed her when she gave birth to her, she did manage to tell us about her before she died. So now the task of doing God's work falls to us to banish the evil from you both. Luckily for you we must wait until the child is born to cleanse it as well." Just then the men brought back Carrie and threw her to the floor next to Sue, who kneeled down next to her friend to see if she was okay. Carrie's eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be under the influence of something. "Don't worry she's still alive just under heavily sedation to keep her powers under control." The woman turned to walk away as Sue shouted at her.

"What gives you the right to do this to her?"

The woman turned her head slightly and smiled. "Because I'm her aunt. Janet White. And I only want to save my niece." With that Janet and the other men walked out the room and locked it behind them. Leaving Sue with a barely conscious Carrie.

"S-Sue." Carrie said softly.

Sue lowered her face to hear Carrie more clearly. "I'm here Carrie don't worry I've got you."

Carrie place her hand on Sue's cheek and smiled warmly at her. Not sense she was crowned prom queen has Carrie smiled like that. "Thank you Sue for everything." Though she was drugged, Carrie was about to lean up and kiss Sue on the lips. It only lasted briefly before Carrie pulled away and fell asleep. Sue was shocked by what just happened and just stared at the sleeping girl in her lap.


	5. Winners Don't Join Cults

**Sorry guys for the wait. My laptop's is sick so it's in Best Buy Hospital, so now I have to go to my local library which sucks. So the updates will take me longer, but thankfully I'll get my laptop fixed by new years. As always Fav, Follow, and Review.  
><strong>

As night fell on the not quite abandoned church, Janet stood at an alter in front of her congregation. There were twenty-five members, including Janet herself, in the cult. "Take heed everyone, for we have recaptured the demon Carrie and her latest victim." The room erupted in shouts of joy at the news. "Yes for soon we shall do what God has commanded and purge the evil from their souls!" Most started to murmur to each other.

"Why must we wait to kill the demons?" One woman asked.

"Yeah, if we have the here now then let's kill the demons!" A man shouted, to which others agreed with.

"I know that you all wish this evil was gone now. I do as well." This seemed to get the group to quiet down. "But the evil inside Carrie has spread to another, a woman who is with child." Some gasped while others cried out in fury. "So in order to save them both we must wait until the child is born. Then they will all be saved by God's holiness." The room was again filled with shouts of joy at Janet's speech.

**X~X~X**

Throughout the whole speech, Sue heard just how crazy the woman and her group truly was. The room she and Carrie were currently in was close enough to them that she could hear everything. "We have to get out of here." Sue looked around for something, anything, which would free them. Unfortunately the room contained nothing helpful and the door was too large and thick. Sue sat down and started to cry, when Carrie wrapped her arms around her. Sue looked over to see the younger blond was still in her drug induced high, but that didn't stop her from comforting the older blond. They stayed like this until the fell asleep.

Sometime later, Sue awoke to a noise that stirred her from her sleep. Carrie was panting and looked winded as she faced the door. Sue got of the ground and called out to Carrie. She turned to her only to focus back on the original task. "Carrie what are you doing?"

Carrie tensed up for a while and then collapsed, causing Sue to rush to check and see if her friend was okay. Carrie was out of breath and had a nose bleed. "I wa-was…trying to…open the door…but it's too much." Sue looked at the door and saw that it wasn't even scratched or dented. Whatever it was made from most be something heavy. "If we don't…get out…then they will kill you."

"We'll find a way out Carrie for **both** of us. There is no way I'm going to leave you behind. I promise." Carrie gave a soft smile, thankfully that Sue cared so much about her. 'She is so kind and compassionate and beautiful and.' Carrie snapped out of her thoughts as she felt her cheeks heat up and flush. Sue noticed this and decided to ask her able it. "Carrie is there something you was to tell? About before we fell asleep."

Carrie knew what Sue meant, but had hoped that she only dreamt it. "WH-what do you mean?"

Sue bit her lip, suddenly unsure of how to say it so, with a deep breath, she decided to just be upfront. "Well I wanted to tell you tha-." Before Sue could finish, the door opened. In came three men. One grabbed Carrie, while another injected her with another tranquilizer and the three held Sue back. After the drugs where in her system the men dropped Carrie and brought in a mattress and sat it in the corner of the room. As they left, Janet walked in and Sue glared daggers at her.

"Oh such hateful eyes could only belong to someone possessed by Satan." The smile she wear anger Sue even more. Janet turned to left and the man holding Sue dragged her along out the cell. Sue looked back at Carrie but the man forced her to keep moving. As they walked down the hallway, Sue was led into a room that had a table like one she was in whenever she went to her check-ups for the baby. "This room belongs to Dr. Maggie Flint, a physician and member of our church. She will be examining you until it is time." Sue knew what the crazed woman meant by this and couldn't stop the felling of dread that washed over her.

Just then, the doctor came into the room. She looked to be in her thirties will black hair in a bun and wore a brown blouse and a burgundy skirt will brown heels. The man pushed Sue on to the table and secured her feet in place before moving to hold her arms down so that she couldn't fight back. Dr. Flint then pull down Sue pants and panties and began her examination. It didn't help Sue that Janet was standing there watching everything, watching her squirm and try to close her legs.

After that, Sue was taken back to her cell. The doctor said that it wouldn't be long until she was ready, a few weeks and she'd be bringing her baby into the world. 'Only to have it taken away.' Sue thought bitterly. The guards had gave them some food and water, which was good, but they had to eat. As Sue fed a dazed Carrie next to her, she took this as an opportunity to talk to her.

"Carrie?" The girl looked at her friend with a smile. "Why did you kiss me?" Carrie giggled and blushed as she leaned her head on Sue's shoulder.

"Because I like Sue silly, but don't tell Mama because then she'll get mad." Carrie shh'd her and put her a finger on Sue's lips while still giggling. "Hey you look familiar, do I know you?" Carrie then stared at Sue for a bit then her eyes lit up as if she now realized who Sue was. "I know now your Ms. Desjardin!" Sue just chuckled.

Sue put on her best Ms. Desjardin impression and talked to Carrie. "Yes Carrie it's me now could you finish telling me about you and Sue."

"Okay but don't tell Sue okay?"

"I promise sweetie."

Carrie laid her head on Sue's lap. "Sue is a good person. After the shower room, she told me she was sorry for it and became my friend." Sue felt a string of guilt at the memory. "We'd talk about anything and laugh at everything, she even got Chris to leave me alone. And when the dance came, she got sick and couldn't go, but she told Tommy to take me instead. I was glad but I wanted to go with Sue instead."

Sue never knew Carrie felt like this so she asked. "Why is that Carrie?"

"Because I like her a lot Ms. Desjardin." Carrie was tracing light circles on Sue's thigh. "She is so cool and kind and funny and she's not a bad person. I wish that I could tell her how I feel, but I think she'll hate me or think I'm weird if I do." Sue felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Here Carrie was, in a lucid state, telling Sue her true feeling for her and suddenly a lot of things started to make since. All the times she'd blush or stutter in her presence, how she would always seem to smile brighter when they hung out together, and the night they spent in the hotel, not to the kiss.

"You love her don't you Carrie?" Sue talked normal and sounded also hopeful.

Carrie rolled over with a warm smile. "Yeah Ms. Desjardin I do." Carrie paused and squinted her eyes. "You look funny Ms. Desjardin. Almost like Sue." Before Carrie could put two and two together, Sue leaned down and kissed her passionately, and this time it last longer.


End file.
